Task Force Kilo
Task Force Kilo, originally called Kilo-760, is a group of UNSC Marines, organized by Captain James Croft. The force took part in the Daego Insertions, as well as the Battle of New Jerusalem. They had an instrumental role in the Battle of Hong Kong, and fought off boarding parties on the [[UNSC Not One Step Backwards|UNSC Not One Step Backwards]] until the end of the war. After the close of the Human-Covenant War, Kilo was converted to humanitarian missions, staying on-board the ''Sword of Giants'' permanently. History Daego Insertions Kilo was the second Task Force to make landfall on Daego, right after Bravo. Instead of in teams, the entire force worked as a unit. Kilo advanced on the shores of the Geftela continent, just to the south of Brian Hartley's search-zone. They encountered some resistance further inland, but were called back to the Sword of Giants before they could encounter the bulk of the Covenant forces. New Jerusalem After briefing and deployment, Task Foce Kilo's Albatross successfully landed on the planet with its Elephant intact, and the group made its way to New Haifa for the rendezvous. It linked up with the other Task Forces, and the convoy began moving. After multiple counter-atttacks and ambushes from Kig-Yar pirates, their Elephant was disabled, and they stayed behind. They were the ninth Task Force to abandon the path to Tzab Shveh, leaving only Charlie and Bravo to push on. Later in the battle, Kilo's immobile Elephant served as a field hospital and casualty collection point. They retured to the ''Sword of Giants ''as soon as the Armoury surfaced. Hong Kong During the Battle of Earth in 2552, Kilo was sent to the recently lost Hong Kong as part of a counter-offensive operation. Combined with local UNSCDF forces, Kilo made considerable progress into the city, partaking in room-clearing and urban combat. Eventually they re-took Victoria Peak, followed by Aberdeen, giving them a strategic position from which to assault the already bombed Lantau from the ground. Before this invasion commenced, however, Covenant reinforcements arrived from the north, and the UNSC's infantry elements withdrew. Kilo held a rear guard position as the troopers fell back, and dug in in the sub-levels of Aberdeen's buildings. They allowed the bulk of the Covenant forces to roll over them, only emerging when the weak rear of the formations were vulnerable. They damaged these rear lines, before falling back again. The next night they did the same, firing from parking garages and upper floors of buildings before retreating back to their basements, now converted to field outposts. These night harassment operations continued as the Task Force attempted to destroy the Covenant through attrition. Often, small two or three soldier teams were sent on raiding sorties, or were placed in strategic locations and choke points for ambushes. Kilo even cooperated with the local resistance, supporting them in skirmishes and supply disruptions. The fabian strategy was beyond effective. After considerable damage, night raids, loss of vehicles (many were in storage or repair when destroyed) and personnel, with little progress as a reward, the Covenant forces gave up on Hong Kong just as the UNSC decided to send more troops in. The Marines, with the help of Kilo, managed to flush out the remaining Covenant forces, chasing them out of the sector. Category:Task Forces